The Plain Truth
by nothingbutafling
Summary: A cute quiant little Yugi/Tea fic I whipped up in which Yugi and Tea FINALLY reveal their feelings. Please read and review!


****

The Plain Truth

By: MizuFaia

Author's Note: I personally think that Tea and Yugi are the couple rather then the recent Yugi/Rebecca fics. This fic is going to be plain, simple, and quick. This takes place after the duel between Rebecca and Yugi. Oh, and PLEASE go easy on me…this is my first fanfic on my new account, my first fanfic after a LOOOONNNNGGG time and my first Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfic.

Disclaimer: *sighs* Again???? Oh you PEOPLE, honestly! If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh! (though in my dreams I do) I wouldn't be posting spoilers through my fics on this site! Well, on with the fic! One, two, better not sue!

"Yugi," Tea whispered quietly.

Startled, Yugi Moto looked up from his deck. "Oh Tea, there you are. Where did you go?"

"For a walk," Tea said rather hesitantly. "Yugi?"

Yugi studied Tea. "What's wrong?"

"What made you say that?"

"We've been best friends for a while Tea, I can usually tell when something's wrong, especially with you."

"Oh," was all Tea said.

Yugi smiled. "Plus you have that serious pensive look on your face, like you just lost your best friend."

Tea smiled, then glanced at Yugi. _I can't tell him, especially not now. Besides, he looks like he's in the middle of rearranging his deck._ "Well, talk to you later then," Tea said.

"Wait, didn't you have to tell me something?"

Tea's back was turned to Yugi already and she stopped right before the door. _Tell him!!!!!, _her mind screamed. She sighed wistfully.

"Tea?" Yugi asked, concerned.

"It's nothing. I forgot, that's all," 

~ Later ~

"Hey guys," Yugi said, standing in the door frame of Joey's living room. "Have either of you seen Tea?"

Joey and Tristan didn't even look up from the football game. "Nah, but I wouldn't worry about it. She's probably in her guest room." Joey said.

Yugi bit his lower lip. "Tea's been acting weird lately."

Joey and Tristan exchanged a look, an exchange that did not go unnoticed by Yugi. "What?"

"Listen bud, I think that even Yami knows what's going on with Tea," Joey said. "Not that Yami is dense or nothing," he added hastily. "But Yami rarely cares about what's going on besides duels."

"Do you have a point Joey?" Yugi asked kindly.

"Listen Yug, why do you think Tea tries so hard to duel? Or that she recently changed her innocent school girl aura?" Tristan asked, breaking away from the TV.

Yugi sighed in frustration. "I don't know. She does look nicer though…" Yugi trailed off as he saw Joey and Tristan smirking. 

"Listen Yug, I think you need to talk to Tea, no matter what. We all know you've had these feelings about her for a while," Tristan said seriously.

Yugi blushed. "I'll try."

"Right Yug. Well remember that we're right behind ya!" Joey said with an encouraging nod.

Tristan rolled his eyes. "Not literally though."

"That's what I meant!" Joey began to protest.

Yugi however was distracted by a key jangling in the front door lock. He turned to find Mai and Tea coming in and, judging by the looks on their faces, they were just having a talk. He looked at Tea, still beautiful after changing looks, going from innocent schoolgirl to a more of a back off, I'm innocent but don't try to mess with me attitude. He loved it. _Don't you think, Yugi, that it's about time you told her your feelings?_

Since when did you care Yami? Yugi wondered.

__

If the master of the cards is not happy, how can I? Do not forget, most of my power comes from you

"Um, Tea?" Yugi started as he realized that Yami was forcing him to speak the words. "Will you come take a walk with me?"

__

Yami!

You're not complaining

Well…

Tell her already. Spare some of us the agony of waiting. Just two weeks ago when you two were flirting Mai wanted to throw you guys into a locked room

She wouldn't! And how did you know?

She would and you know when she gets impatient she gets that slight twitch in her right eye.

Since when do you care about these things anyway?

Yugi, you'd be surprised. As a Pharaoh, I had to display a certain amount of emotion. Also, if you cannot concentrate on a duel because of her, it'll be a costly mistake.

"Sure," Tea said, smiling, forcing Yugi to bite back his silent retaliation to Yami's remarks. 

Mai arched an eyebrow at Yugi while she passed, but in her eyes Yugi knew that she was pleading him to tell Tea of his feelings.

__

Does EVERYONE know?

Pretty much

They had walked for a while before they found a place to sit. "So," Tea asked carefully. "What did you want?"

"I'll get right to the point," Yugi said after a moment. "You've been acting weird lately, and I couldn't help to wonder that maybe you feel left out? I mean Tristan, Joey and Mai have been doing their duels, and I've been helping Rebecca-"

Only Yami noticed the stiffness in Tea's smile when Yugi mentioned Rebecca.

_You idiot!_

Please do not use those words

Yugi, what are you doing?

I'm acting as a friend

A really dumb friend!

What?

Nothing. Just continue.

"-and you know, I thought maybe you felt awkward because I know you're not really into Duel Monsters and-"

This time, it was Tea who cut Yugi off. "Yugi, you're rambling," she said with a hint of a smile.

Yugi gave an embarrassed smile. "Sorry Tea, but you can really tell me what's on your mind."

Tea played with her necklace for a while. "Yugi," she said in a low trembling voice.

"Yes?"

_Tea, stop wasting your words!_, Tea's mind screamed. However, just once, she told her mind to shut up. Her heart was taking control. "Yugi…you…like her don't you?"

__

I knew it!

Knew what?

I can't tell you until she does

Then please stop interrupting!

Yugi blinked in surprise. "Who?"

"Rebecca," Tea said softly. Seeing that Yugi was going to say something, she rushed on. "Yugi I've known you for a long time, and I've liked you for a long time too. You're so brave and calm, I know you're practically my only pillar of strength. It's true that I don't really like to play Duel Monsters but I'm growing to love it because it reminds me of you. And you know, Rebecca IS a Duel Monsters expert. She's smart, pretty, and if not so whiny and even childish sometimes, you two would make a perfect couple. You two are even the same height-"

Yugi blinked, cutting her off. "Tea, do you not like me because I'm too short?"

Tea gasped, covering her mouth. "No…no Yugi, I don't care, honestly."

Yugi took a deep breath. "Tea, I like you too. I always have. And I especially wanted to be with you after the match with Bakura. I knew how dangerous the graveyard was, and ever since, I've wanted to protect you from any other danger. But there is the issue of my height, which has even bugged me for a while. So, this is why I choose this."

Yugi closed his eyes.

__

Yugi, I asked you if you wanted to do this the first time we met

I know Yami, but at that time I still wanted my innocence. I no longer need it, as I have faced through many hard trials

These hard trials will soon be over

This has been bugging me for a while

Don't change just because of her Yugi

It's also for me Yami

When Yugi opened his eyes, he looked exactly like Yami.

"Yami…" Tea trailed off.

"It's me Tea, Yugi. I just took Yami's appearance. But I'm still the same Yugi. When Yami and I first met, he asked me if I wanted to open my eyes as a mature being and experience the real world. I told him that I wanted to keep my innocence as long as possible. But through these duels I feel myself mature. I've been ready to change," Yugi said quietly.

Studying the new Yugi, Tea was about to disagree with him until Tea looked Yugi in the face. There was the same faithful innocent and loving face. 

"You don't like Rebecca?" Tea asked hopefully, a smile breaking out over her face.

"After all of those insults? I'd rather have a girl who loves me AND my grandpa," Yugi laughed.

Tea smiled and threw her arms around Yugi's neck. "Yugi, you didn't have to change for me. I don't love you for your height, I love you because of your heart. I love you just the way you are, and that's the plain truth."

A/N: What do you think? Geez it's been a while before I've written a fanfic! Well, send questions, comments, flames, whatever to misty102588@yahoo.com . Please review! Tell me if I'm a good author. It really helps to know. If you think I'm a good author, it helps me improve. If you think I'm a lousy author review anyway so I can learn what's wrong and try not to upset you so muchJ It's a win-win situation for me! Thanks for reading!


End file.
